Forever
by Liz Sumeragi
Summary: [Slash C/E] [Deathfic] [one shot] Colin thinks about his life and Ephram's death.


**Title:** Forever

**Author:** Liz Sumeragi

**Series:** Everwood

**Pairing:** Colin/Ephram

**Rating:** PG

**Genre:** Romance/Angst

**Warnings:** Slash and Deathfic. Probably a lil' OOC and somewhat AU (it's not my fault, I stopped watching Everwood after "Colin the Second")

**Summary:** Colin thinks about his life and Ephram's death.

**A/N:**  This is my first Everwood fic... and also, this is my first attempt at writing something in English... ^.^; (and anytime soon, my last…) and last, but not least, I wanna thank my wonderful "Beta Team"  Mandy () 'n Shaoran () for their great job in this fic ^.^  so, thank you guys… you two were wonderful  =**

**Disclaimer:** Don't Own Them

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

   FOREVER 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "Ephram..."

Colin's whisper got lost in the wind as soon as it let his mouth. One week has passed since the day Ephram had broken the promise of never letting Colin alone...One week since he died of some unknown disease, that even Dr. Brown never heard about... 

Colin was sat at the edge of the cliff where Ephram and he talked for the first time. Where they shared their first kiss.. Where they started dating and where they first made love... and where they made love for the last time...

Tears were falling from his eyes and he smiled at the memories... he missed his boyfriend... he missed everything in Ephram... the way he talked, the way he walked.. his kisses and his love. Ephram was the first one who didn't expect "Colin the First" to come... and Ephram loved him for who he was... 

            The air was smelling like Ephram... a sweet smell of pines and snow... something cold, but at the same time, hot.. Colin was caressing the ring Ephram gave him, a prove of their "engagement", a prove of their love... and he laughed as he recalled that day...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                        _The day was a little colder than usual, but Ephram asked Colin to meet him at the cliff... He said something about a gift... something that would bring them together for all eternity. Colin arrived first, as usual, but Ephram arrived seconds later. And they kissed... slowly at the beginning but as the passion consumed them, their kiss was becoming more intimate, more heating, and in minutes their naked bodies lied, pressed together in the snow._

_            After they had made love, and already dressed, Ephram sat at one rock near them. Colin sat himself at Ephram's lap, and they started to kiss again. _

_            "Colin?"_

_            Ephram's voice was trembling, as he was afraid of something. And his face was flushed, but Colin was certain that that blush was neither from cold nor for the incredible sex of before. It wasn't shame either. It was something more powerful… it was emotional. And it let Ephram as beautiful as never._

_            "I… Colin, you know that I love you, don't you?"_

_            "Of course I know, silly boy… And I love you too."_

_            "Ephram smiled his beautiful smile, and took a little box from his pocket and opened it. Colin's eyes became larger as he saw what was laying inside it. It was a ring. A simple one, perfect and pretty, and the most important: something that held a promise of their love…_

_            "Colin... I want you to be mine, forever. This ring, if you accept it, will be like our wedding ring. Even apart, we'll be together. We'll be as one… So… will you accept it, and make me the happiest man of the world?"_

_            Ephram's face flushed even more, as if it was possible, and he was smiling shyly._

_            "Ephram… I…I don't even know what to say, but… you better be sure that I accept it… I…"_

_            In that very moment, Ephram stopped Colin by kissing him. They both were crying… Tears of joy, happiness and a promise of eternity…_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Colin caught one of the tears that fell from his eyes… This time wasn't happy tears, nor sad tears; the tears represented his life in that very moment. They were of missing.. of sorrow.. tears that were never shed since Ephram's death. Colin knew that he couldn't move on without his boyfriend. He wouldn't even try. __

            And he was tired of living. Every single thought was full of misery and sorrow. He wanted to be with Ephram again for that was their destiny. If they can't be together in life, they'll be together in death. With that, he opened his arms e prepared himself for jump. With open arms, he let his body fall down the cliff. He was ready to meet his boyfriend. He was ready to be happy again.

Amy screams as she sees the body of her beloved fallin'. The rain starts to fall and she begins to cry. Her only love just embraced death in front of her... She walks slowly to the edge and stops near the rock in which Colin's ring lays. She saw the ring, caught it, and was putting in her middle finger, but she stoped when saw what was engraved inside of it:

                                   _~~ Ephram + Colin ~~ In Aeternum ~~_

And she cried her loss as she never cried before... Amy could never forgive Ephram, for he stole first her heart and then threw it away… And after that, he stole her love… her only one, and, once again, threw it. And now, Colin was lost… Forever…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                  ~THE END~

            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
